With recent developments in business machines and progress in office automation, in the field of light printing, offset lithographic systems have been widely applied in which printing process is conducted, namely images are formed, on direct imaging lithographic printing plate precursors comprising water-resistant supports having provided thereon image receiving layers having hydrophilic surfaces.
Conventional printing plate precursors for direct imaging lithographic printing comprise supports formed of paper or plastic films which are subjected to water-resistant treatments having provided thereon image accepting layers (or image receiving layers) containing inorganic pigments, water-soluble resins and water resistance imparting agents. Methods are known in which lipophilic images are formed on such direct imaging lithographic printing plate precursor with typewriters or by hand writing using lipophilic ink, or by transferring images from ink ribbons by heat melting with heat transfer printers, thereby preparing printing plates.
However, the printing plates prepared by such methods are not sufficient in mechanical strength of image areas, so that missing easily takes place in the image areas in printing.
On the other hand, ink jet recording is a recording method low in noise and printable at high speed, and has recently been rapidly popularized.
As such ink jet recording systems, there are proposed various ink jet processes such as a so-called electric field controlling system in which ink is discharged using electrostatic attraction, a so-called drop-on-demand system (pressure pulse system) in which ink is discharged using the oscillation pressure of a piezoelectric element, and a so-called bubble (thermal) system in which ink is discharged using pressure developed by forming bubbles and allowing them to grow by heating at high temperature, and very detailed images can be obtained by these systems.
In these ink jet recording systems, aqueous ink using water as a main solvent, and oil-based ink using an organic solvent as a main solvent are generally used.
It is also carried out that the above-mentioned lithographic printing plate precursors are made with typewriters using ink jet recording systems, and in this case, aqueous ink in which water is used as a dispersing medium is also employed. However, the aqueous ink has the problem that blurs appear in images on precursor materials, or that the picture drawing speed is decreased because of slow drying. In order to reduce such a problem, a method using oil-based ink in which a nonaqueous solvent is used as a dispersing medium is disclosed in JP-A-54-117203 (the term "JP-A" as a used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application").
However, this method is also insufficient, because blurs are observed in actual printing process images, furthermore, blurs are developed in printing, and the number of printing sheets is limited to several hundred at the most. Furthermore, such ink has the problem of being liable to clog a nozzle for discharging minute ink droplets which make it possible to obtain printing process images having high resolution.
In the ink jet recording systems, ink is generally discharged from nozzles through filters, so that abnormal discharge of ink is liable to take place by clogging of the nozzles or the filters, changes in fluidity of ink with time, or other various factors.
This abnormal discharge of ink takes place with respect to not only aqueous ink compositions, but also oil-based ink compositions. Various proposals for improving such abnormal discharge of ink have been submitted. For example, in order to prevent the abnormal discharge of ink at the time when oil-based ink compositions are used, it is proposed that the viscosity and the specific resistance of the ink compositions are controlled as described in JP-A-49-50935, for the ink jet recording system of the electric field controlling system. It is further proposed that the dielectric constant and the specific resistance of solvents used in the ink compositions are controlled as described in JP-A-53-29808.
Furthermore, as attempts to prevent clogging of nozzles caused by general oil-based ink for ink jet printers, there are proposed, for example, methods in which the dispersion stability of pigment particles is improved (e.g., JP-A-4-25573, JP-A-5-25413 and JP-A-5-65443) and methods in which specific compounds are contained as ink compositions (e.g., JP-A-3-79677, JP-A-3-64377, JP-A-4-202386 and JP-A-7-109431).
However, when they are used in image formation of lithographic printing plates, all of them are poor in image strength in printing, and printing plates which can satisfy the press life have not been obtained.